The present invention is directed to a wiper or scraper ring of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No, 2,772,105 which issued to applicant and discloses a metal ring for scraping and cleaning the cylindrical surface of an axially movable rod or shaft. For example, such a scraper ring is used for cleaning the piston rod of a hydraulic cylinder used for operating aircraft landing gear and for cleaning other rods and shafts which are exposed to dirt, mud, ice and other foreign material. The wiper or scraper ring scrapes and cleans the shaft or rod during axial movement to prevent the foreign material from entering the shaft support bearings or the hydraulic packing glands or seals. The wiper or scraper ring of the type disclosed in the above-mentioned patent is installed on the rod during assembly of the hydraulic cylinder and is slid axially over the end of the rod before the rod is connected to an end fitting such as an aircraft landing gear or component of an injection molding press.
Occasionally, it is necessary to replace a scraper ring after it has had an extended period of service and it is desirable to provide for replacing the scraper ring without disassembling the fitting or component mounted on or connected to the end of the rod. Such replacement significantly reduces the down time of the equipment which utilizes the scraper ring and thus substantially reduces the cost of replacing the scraper ring.